yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of transcripts
List of transcripts: Househeld Warp Doors * Makka Pakka: Makka Pakka! (And then goes to sleep dreaming episodes.) * Makka Pakka: Hello! I'm Makka Pakka! * Chloe: What are you doing Makka Pakka?! * Makka Pakka: I'm colouring! * Chloe: That's not your papers! * Makka Pakka: I can do ever I want. * Chloe: No, you're rubbish! * William: Put some these. (Then knuckles muscles.) * Chloe: Same time! (Then closes the door with her foot.) * William: What! * Chloe: I've asked you to... (Then she hits William.) herder! * Shiverian: Food Good Ate Much Resting Belly Then Eat More! * Chloe's Little Sister: Come on! * Chloe: Fudge, I hate it! * Makka Pakka: They are heading to Pontins! * Chloe: Knock, knock! Who can it be? * Engie Benjy: Hello! * Chloe: Hello Benjy. * Jollop: Woof! * Chloe: That's your teamwork, Dan. * Dan: Hel-lo. * Chloe: Next! (Then she knocks on the door again.) * Baby Pom: Hello Chloe! * Chloe: Hello Baby Pom! * Florrie: What's the time? * Chloe: Doorhelds? * Fimbo: That you can do is... the teammate! * Florrie: What the... fudge. * Baby Pom: Bye Chloe! * Chloe: What's next. (She knocks on the door again.) * Fish: (spitting water at Chloe's face.) (Chloe laughs.) (Chloe's dressed wet.) * Chloe: I'm getting the new clothes! (Then she knocks on the door again.) * Clothman: Hello. Is your dress wet! * Chloe: Yes. * Baby Pom: Chloe! It's the thing! * Chloe: Shutup! * Clothman: Let's get your dress clean Chloe. * Chloe (She takes off her dress and then she puts on her green dress on.) * Clothman: Have fun. * Chloe: Yes! (She knocks on the door again.) * ZingZillas: Hello! What do you want the dancing competition? * Chloe: No. * ZingZillas: Oh right then. * Chloe: This is cool. * ZingZillas: It's the disco! * Chloe: Fudge up. * ZingZillas: Swearing inallowedments! * Chloe: Sorry. (Then she knocks on the door again.) * Eco Freddy: Hello! Do you want to recycle? * Chloe: Absolutely not. * Eco Freddy: Oh well. Badder! * Chloe: Bye! * Eco Freddy: Go to the next door. (Chloe knocks on the door again.) * Shiverian Racer Black: What are you doin' Chloe? * Chloe: I'm racing. * Shiverian: Great job! * Circus Shiverian: Ready to race? * Shiverian Elder: Hmmm... questions. * Monty Shiverian: (gasp) What did you just did! * Shiverian Shootgunner: Remember Chloe, you cannot always just shoot someone anyway! * Chloe: Dough of fudges. * Man: Just kelp it. * SpongeBob: What's your plan. * Patrick Star: Sponge is false, starfish is true, squid is false. * Squidward: I'm not false! * Plankton: Hey Chloe, I'm Plankton! * Mr. Krabs: None your business. * Old Man Jenkins: Ay, is it Captain Croc's Play Area? * Chloe: Yes. * Robot Guy Face: Raa Raa Raa! * Evie: Do not kiss me on the cheek! * Jimmy: Evie! * Evie: Stop and what?!!! * Jimmy: Do you want the kiss on the cheeek!!!!! * Evie: Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then she cries) * Makka Pakka: Cheeks. Makka Pakka! * Evie: Get away! * Jimmy: Fullheld! * Evie: Stuuup! * Makka Pakka: Makka Pakka! (Then he continues sleeping.) * Charlie Griffiths: Ha ha ha?!!!!! It's your fault. * Izzy: Yar! (She kicks her ball with the foot.) * Charlie Griffiths: You will be dispatched! * Tony: Tony! Chest Hair! Door Bee! * Charlie Griffiths: Wild guy! * Logan: Morons! * Martin Prince: Stoy this guy! * Bart Simpson: 13 13 13 13 13! * Homer Simpson: I'm hungry! Can I have some donuts? * Shopkeeper: Of course you can Simpson. * Shiverian: Devil faces! * Suit: Zip! * Baby Cow (Cry Babies: Magic Tears): Get it yourself. * Chloe: Powers undefined! * Austin: Wait! Is it a goo goo ga ga triceratops. Look! * Lovell: Where! * Daniel: Get him! (They start to be running.) * Boys: What a butt. What a butt. What a butt. * York: Extraordinary, comic books! * Rory: Tina. Mum, and Dad! * Chloe: What's here! (She knocks on the door again.) * Topper: Hello! It's the boss party! What do you want to join in disco! * Chloe: Surely, yes! * Harriet: Take your stuff and your dress. (Chloe takes off her shirt.) * Spewart: What a that! * Rango: (laughs) Toincoins! * Madame Broode: What is your dressable Chain Chompikins doing! * Knucklefist: Sand. * Torkdrift: Did Chloe show the belly! * Mecha Wiggler: Yes! * Mollusque Lanceur: It's decorating time! * Cookatiel: Shore wore more! * Ruined Dragon: #marioodysseyshiverians. That is the one actually! * RoboBrood: Topper, Harriet, Spewart, Rango and Madame Broode are evil! * Bowser: Great shot Broodals! * Gushen: What is it. * Porcupuffer: Ha hey hoo! * Cheep Chomp: The boys typed /give all players a command block! * Deep Cheep: Fishboard! * Cheep Cheep: Fish spits water! (fishes spitting water.) * Humphrey: What are you doing Chloe: Aah! * Baby Pom: What did you did to it! * Chloe: Nothing! * Baby Pom: Do not be a liar! * Chloe: Shield and Sword! (She puts her green dress back on and then she wears emerald armour.) * Sphynx: Hey, you! Quizforms! * Chloe: Find! * All except from Chloe: (singing Tickety Toc.) * Percy: What the shields! * Noddy: Er, no! * Porcupuffer: I'm carrying on! * Roary: It seems difficult in here. * Buddy: The plan Roary, it is the party. * Porcupuffer: Begin Cheep Chomp! * Grandad Happy: Hey, what's going on! * Nanny: You could not try it! * Esther: For Logan, it is love. * Dinosaur: Roar! * Chloe: (laughs) That is your detimined scopes. * Ferris: Hey Chloe, want a ride on it? * Chloe: (gasp) Oh no, it's nighttime!!!!! * Guru: Here's the bed Chloe! * Chloe: Yes! (sleeping.) * Rooster: Cock-a-doodle-do! * Shaun The Sheep: Baaaaaaaaa! * Timmy: Bah! * Shirley: Baa! * Applehead: Bye york! * Makka Pakka: Makka Pakka. (then its sleeping) The End He's Now Back! * Makka Pakka: Makka Pakka. (sleeping) * Makka Pakka: How do I... no, William's got used for WANTED! * Makka Pakka: What did I do to it?! * Austin: Hoo Hoo Hoo. * Lovell: HaHaHa! * Daniel: Hee Hoo Ha! (blows raspberry) * Clock: Your time is holiday time. * Frog Plush - 1 Plus 1 Equals 3. * Drawer - Satisfying! * Makka Pakka: I've got to go now. * Chloe: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, what? * Makka Pakka: Hello. * William: Guys, I'm back to life! * SpongeBob - Hello, I'm SpongeBob! * Patrick Star - My name's Patrick! * Squidward - I'm usefully Squidward! * Monster: You can talk on the phone Mr. Trayaurus! * DanTDM - What is it. * Mr. Trayaurus - Cheeserocks. * Bouncey The Jellikin - Catch the ball! * William: Bouncey! (cries) * Bouncey: Oops! * William: (whimpers and cries) * Jim: What did the animal go to the... * Tim: The Park! * Jim: No. * Tim: The Safari. * Jim: No. * Tim: Fantasy Island Ingoldmells! * Jim: Yes. * Kiddie Ride Master: What can you do to all the stuff. * William: (cries loudly) * Kiddie Ride Master: Ahhhh! * William: (cries very loudly) * Kiddie Ride Master: STOP! * Neptune Of Wars: Your time's up. * Selena: Oh no, it is too loud! * Evie: Senna! * Dim: Cock-a-doodle. * Shiverian: Health of fullheld! * Customer: Clockfaces! * Birds: Seagulls, Crows, Penguins! * Shopper: Welcome to the Shopkins Chef Club! * Bouncey: Stop. * Girl: (hits Bouncey with her foot.) * Bouncey: Nooooo! * Snowman: I'm so cold that... I'm shivering! * Post: Congratulations, Bouncey! * Bouncey: Yay! * Ralph Wiggum: It's it Bouncey. * Bouncey: Fudge you... * Toad: Try it. * Rory: Check it out! * Sandy Cheeks: Hey, I'm Sandy Cheeks! Not your dinosaur. * Greater: Sunny! * Mr. Krabs: Hello, it is Mr. Krabs! * Highlighted: Highlight your business! * Wooded: I cannot highlight that business!!! * Thirteen Boys: Highlight the business! * Treken Guy: Omf Nomf Momf! The shiverian is on bounding. * Trap Man: Shrieking Back Daddy! * Angry Sun: Moppppp! * Moon: Shut! * Eternity: I don't care, it's the time for your imaginary. * Bello: Cut it up. * Pig: Shiver me timbers! * Baby Jake: Goo goo ga ga ga! * Puller: Pull, pull, pull! * Octopus: Shadetime! * Piggy: Tanktointrail! * Charlie Chalk: Ha, get it straight away! * Boy: Ah, stop, no! * Makka Pakka: Huh, Makka Pakka! (continues sleeping dreams) * Buddy: Sandy time: * Roary: Buddy, it's the beach land! * William: (cries) * Giraffe: Lick! * Astronaut Girl: It's your time! (Kicks the ball) * Bouncey: Wow, it's a soccer football! * Hopperoo: Boing! Hello Bumping, Bouncey! * Bouncey: It's the grotto! * Penguins: Who gets the timing trail! * Seagulls: Me, me, me! * Crows: Scarecrows! * Hummingbirds: I'm gonna zing anybody anyway! * Cleanbrite: Clean machine washing! * Gnome: Barnacles! * Makka Pakka: Cold. * Who: Time is over. * Snowy: Pen-guins! * Guinea Pig: Squeaow! * Corn: Harvests * Dog: Howl! * Eggy: Ee or ee or ee or! * Trump: Cogs and mogs! * Yoshi: Minetripping! * Makka Pakka: Ah, Makka Pakka; (sleeping) The End. The Broodals Puppets * Makka Pakka: Makka Pakka... (sleeping and dreaming about episodes) * Makka Pakka: I'm Makka Pakka because we're off to the Broodals House! * Makka Pakka: So this is the... CROWD! * William: Not yet, Jayden! * Makka Pakka: I'm not Jayden you silly! * William: Not yet, Makka Pakka! * Jimmy: Looks like it's the queue. * Tony: It's too early. * Ruined Dragon: Hoo! (ROAR!) * Topper: I'm Topper! * Harriet: I'm Harriet! * Rango: I'm Rango! * Spewart: I'm Spewart! * Madame Broode: And I'm Madame Broode to you anyway! * Cookatiel: Hahaha! * Spewart: Rango! Where's your puppet! * Rango: Er, oh my god! Cookatiel's got my puppet! * Helicopter Driver Shiverian: Don't worry, I'm getting it for you Rango anyway! * Topper: We didn't realize Rango's puppet was stolen by Cookatiel! * Harriet: Nope. * Knucklefist: I got your own puppet Topper! * Topper: No, stop it Knucklefist! Reached. * Rango: Cross the road, Broodals! * Spewart: Where are we going?! * Harriet: To the school! * Spewart: I hate school! * Harriet: You have to! * Spewart: Stuuup! * Rango: Schools are fun, Rango. * Spewart: I'm not going to school! * Teacher Shiverian: Children must go to school every day! In Monday to Friday. * Spewart: What's the day! * Torkdrift: Today is Monday! Hahahahaha! * Spewart: NO! * Mechawiggler: You should go to schools! * Mollusque-Lanceur - Octopuses go to school and I go to school every Monday, Tue-Wed-Thur and Fri! * Mouse; Squeak! * RoboBrood: I got my own puppet! * Giraffe Dressedup Shiverian: Lick! (smash glass sounds) * Makka Pakka: What, Makka Pakka! * Austin: Wait! Would it be him spinning like a goo goo ga ga Triceratops! * Lovell: Where, billy Austin! * Daniel: We will run off to him! RUN! (starting to be running off) * Makka Pakka: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! * Lesley: What happened! * Evie: Hahaha! Austin, Lovell and Daniel caught you! * Makka Pakka: Ah, Makka Pakka... * Shotgun: Try to shoot. * Fortnite Tomato Head: Let's now dance retro emotes. * Fortniters: It's you blast. * Bouncey: Ay, no. * SpongeBob: We should run! * Patrick Star: Don't do it to my Patrick Star. * Squidward: Squidward Tentacles Aim. * Bunny: What's that, flop? * Flop: Just like monsters. * Bunny: Monsters?! * SpongeBob: Hey Bing Bunny! You lied. * Bunny: I must stop. * Shaun: Baa. * Cowhead: Let's race together in battlefields. * Makka Pakka: I know it seems ice tries a new city arcade. * Makka Pakka: Makka Pang... The Grand Prix Christmas Race * Makka Pakka: Ahh, Makka Pakka................... (He is sleeping.) * Makka Pakka: It is icy on the Grand Prix Racing Christmas Race continues this legendary. * Mr. Bean: Look Teddy! It's a race! * Racer: We may beat those racers! * Makka Pakka: I go first! * Mr. Bean: Secondary! * Mario: Third! * SpongeBob: Fourth! * Patrick Star: Fifth! * Charlie Griffiths: Oh, fudge. Sixth! * Izzy: Seventh! * Bouncey: Eighth! * Squidward: Ninth! * Mr. Krabs: Tenth! * Plankton: Plankton is Eleventh! * Mrs. Puff: Twelfth! * Karen: Karen is Thirteenth! * Gary: Fourteenth! * Sandy Cheeks: Sandy Cheeks is Fifteenth! * Pufferty: Climb on aboard! * Tommy: Sixteenth! * Tallulah: Seventeenth! * Engie Benjy: Eighteenth! * Bart Simpson: And Nineteenth! * Makka Pakka: We're starting the whole race! * Racers: Three... Two... One?! GO! YES! * Montana Max: Twentieth! * Falgas Space Boy: That is Twenty First! * Falgas Space Girl: Twenty Secondary! * Sonic The Hedgehog: Twenty Third! * Shaun The Sheep: Twenty Fourth! * Sergeant Stripes: Twenty Fifth! * Ernie: Twenty Sixth! * Mr. Bean: Teddy is Twenty Seventh! * Pearl: Twenty Eighth! * Old Man Jenkins: Twenty Ninth! * Fred: Thirtieth! * Tom: Thirty First! * Chloe: Huh?! WATCH OUT GIRL MOLLY! * Falgas Space Boy: We've flipped over! (Falgas Space Boy, Falgas Space Girl, Shaun The Sheep, Sergeant Stripes, Sonic The Hedgehog, Ernie, Mr. Bean, Teddy and Montana Max are crashed.) * Mr. Bean: Oh no, Teddy! We've crashed! * Roary: Thirty Secondary! * Buddy: Thirty Third! * Selena: Makka Pakka! I Thirty Fourth! * Evie: Thirty Fifth! * Chainsaw Black Guy: Thirty Sixth! We beat racers! * Makka Pakka: No you cannot! (Makka Pakka throws a pinklish paint paintbrush on racers.) * Cowboy: Thirty Seventh! AHH! * Moon Crescent: Thirty Eighth! * Sun Crescent: Thirty Ninth! * Makka Pakka: You'll never beat me crescents! * Lesley Freeman: Fortieth! * Paula Harnwell: Forty First! * Mrs. Coombes: Forty Secondary! * Maci: Forty Third! * Matthew: Forty Fourth! * Matthew Corbett: Forty Fifth! * Mr. Jelly: Forty Sixth! * Todd: That's that, Makka Pakka! Forty Seventh! You beat me! And Benny's Forty Eighth! * Mickey Mouse: Forty Ninth! * Bob Minion Despicable: Fiftieth! * Kevin The Minion: Fifty First! * Stuart The Minion: Fifty Secondary! * Eduardo Perez Minions: Fifty Third! * Lisa Simpson: Fifty Fourth! * Homer Simpson: Fifty Fifth! * Maggie Simpson: Fifty Sixth! * Marge Simpson: Fifty Seventh! * Marcus: Fifty Eighth! * Max The Doggy: Fifty Ninth! * Miles Tails Prower: Sixtieth! * Marshmallow Of Masterpiece: Sixty First! * Monkey From Nessy Reading And Spelling Community: Sixty Secondary! * Madame Cow House: Sixty Third! * Morph: Sixty Fourth! * Knuckles The Echidna: Sixty Fifth! * Ollie: Sixty Sixth! * Chas Morph Fiend: Sixty Seventh! * Baby Morph Friend: Sixty Eighth! * Yoko: Sixty Ninth! * Bilge: Seventieth! * Grog: Seventy First! * Cutlass: Seventy Secondary! * Pizza Delivery Man: Seventy Third! * Makka Pakka: Who's beating me right now?!. * Shiverian: Seventy Fourth! * Bonneter: Seventy Fifth! * Tostarenan: Seventy Sixth! * Lochlady: Seventy Seventh! * Steam Gardener: Seventy Eighth! * New Donker Male: Seventy Ninth! * New Donker Female: Eightieth! * Nemo The Clownfish: Eighty First! * Bubblainian: Eighty Secondary! * Volbonan: Eighty Third! * Falgas Space Boy: Oh my god, beating us! * Peppa Pig: Eighty Fourth! * Red The Bird: Eighty Fifth! * Chuck: Eighty Sixth! * Bomb: Eighty Seventh! * Matilda White Bird: Eighty Eighth! * Blue Bird Jimmy: Eighty Ninth! * Kiki The Panda: Ninetieth! * Mimi The Cat: Ninety First! * Timi The Cat: Ninety Secondary! * Roma The Boy: (William) Ninety Third! * Diana The Girl: (Chloe) Ninety Fourth! * Pete The Pilot: Ninety Fifth! * Fin The Fisherman: Ninety Sixth! * Tom: Cat's Ninety Seventh! * Jerry: Mouse's Ninety Eighth! * El Macho Minions: Ninety Ninth! * Yoshi: One Hundredth! * Shiverian Racer: One Hundred First! * Noddy: One Hundred Secondary! * Shiverian Elder: One Hundred Third! * Humphrey: One Hundred Fourth! * Chloe: One Hundred Fifth! * Molly: One Hundred Sixth! * Baby Pom: One Hundred Seventh! * Fimbo: One Hundred Eighth! * Pom's Friend Florrie: One Hundred Ninth! * Rory: One Hundred Tenth! * Tina: One Hundred Eleventh! * Rory's Mum Friend: One Hundred Twelfth! * Daddy Friend Rory: One Hundred Thirteenth! * Makka Pakka: Couple Of Racers To Go! * George Pig: One Hundred Fourteenth! * Daddy Pig: One Hundred Fifteenth! * Mommy Pig: One Hundred Sixteenth! * Baby Alexander Pig: One Hundred Seventeenth! * Daddy George Moore: One Hundred Eighteenth! * Mommy Sarah Parker: One Hundred Nineteenth! * Diana As Chloe: I'm watching you! * Makka Pakka: We have all the racers! * Diana Of Chloe: Let's beat Makka Pakka, Roma! * Makka Pakka: You should not beat me! Anyway here's first lap! * Battersby: I'm not a racer, I'm flying instead! * Steve: I don't be a racer anyway there. * Roary: Watch out racers. They are behind us! * Pufferty: It's may you! * Tommy: I get racers! * Tallulah: Nice one, Tommy! * Buddy: I ticked out! * Makka Pakka: Let's hurry up! Secondary Lap! * Humphrey: Uh, no! Humphrey's beating Makka Pakka now! * Tommy: We need to beat racers! * Tallulah: Tommy, it's a new race! * Tommy: No Tallulah, it's so difficult! * Makka Pakka: Yay, this is so fastest! * Sergeant Stripes: Crouch down guys! * Sonic The Hedgehog: Crashed something's thing! * Shaun The Sheep: I may race altogether against...! * Bob: Abada! Banana! Chocolates! * Tommy: I made it! * Makka Pakka: Final lap, guys! * Chuck: I may get that now! * Sandy Cheeks: Unbelievable! * Chuck: Run throughout racers! * Sandy Cheeks: It can may not work! * Makka Pakka: I am first! * Racer Of Masterpiece: The winner is... Makka Pakka! * Makka Pakka: I have a gold trophy. Roary has got Silver Trophy, and Buddy has got a Bronze Trophy to trails! * Charlie Griffiths: Makka Pakka! You beat me! * Makka Pakka: Please wait now! Ahh, enemies! * Charlie Griffiths: Ayya! (Charlie Griffiths throws a sharp thing at Makka Pakka.) * Makka Pakka: Ow! * Doctor: You got cut off sharp! * Makka Pakka: I feel better. * Nurse: Have a new beautiful day! * Makka Pakka: Makka Pakka Sleep... Shrink Of Musters * Makka Pakka: Ah, Makka Pakka... (sleeps.) * Makka Pakka: Hello, Karen. Would- * Makka Pakka: Karen? Karen?! Karen?!!! * Karen: Hello, teammate. * Makka Pakka: What ya doing? * Karen: I'm just getting a shrink magic wand. * Makka Pakka: Shrink Magic Wand, preferring its. (he shrinks Karen.) * Karen: Shrinking me here! * Makka Pakka: I do not believe it, you're shrunken! * Karen: Shrunken?! * Makka Pakka: If we bel- * Selena: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Makka Pakka: (gasp) * Selena: Why did you?! * Makka Pakka: I cannot now. * Selena: You need to. * Evie: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Clangers: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Kiki: Makka Pakka, Hello! * Batman: Dude Makka Pakka! * Weepy William: Hello, Makka Pakka! * SpongeBob: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Patrick Star Fish: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Mr. Krabs: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Engie Benjy: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Plankton: Hello, Makka Pakka: * Tommy: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Nessy Monkey: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Annoying Orange: Hello, Makka Pakka! * Karen: That was my Shrink Magic Wand and you pleasure! * Makka Pakka: Aww... * Selena: Don't use Shrink Magic Wand! * Karen: Shrink Magic Wand is private. * Selena: Can may you not shrink! * Makka Pakka: I don't understand, you know! * Karen: I know that Karen needed. * Pinkfong: Search pig frog on I need t-! * Makka Pakka: NO! I should! * Karen: Traffic light displays a monitor! * (Makka Pakka unshrinks everyone immediately.) * Makka Pakka: Makka Pakka Pang! The End.! A One Thing Part One * Narrator: A One Thing. * Makka Pakka: Ahh, Makka Pakka... * Realistic Makka Pakka: Dear Karen, would you like to see Nat and Abigail? From Makka Pakka. * Karen Plankton: Did we owe my letters? * Joseph Garrett: Hello, sillies! * Barnaby: Woof. * Makka Pakka: I got my puppy called Bub. * Nat: (Nat rings the doorbell.) * Makka Pakka: Hello, citizens, what are you? * Nat: I am Nat. * Abigail: And Abigail. * Makka Pakka: Good names. * William: What's going on through here? * Bub: Wef. * Makka Pakka: You dog bub, they're only Nat and Abigail. * Bub: Wufs. * Makka Pakka: Don't attack Bub! * Bub: Woof. * Makka Pakka: What is that sound effect?! * Barnaby: Growl! * Bub: Wuffs. Wiffs. Waffs! * Makka Pakka: Bub, are you- what the?! Barnaby killed Bub! * Joseph Garrett: Yes, silly losers! * Makka Pakka: What did you do to my doggy?!